ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Julie Warner
| Place of birth = New York, New York | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Christy Henshaw | image2 = Christy Henshaw, 2366.jpg | imagecap2 = ...as Christy Henshaw in "Booby Trap" }} Julie Warner is an actress from New York City who played the role of Christy Henshaw in two episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation, and . These two episodes were among her earliest work as a professional actress. Warner began acting professionally while attending , where a meeting with an acting agent led to a gig on the television soap opera Guiding Light. She ultimately attended , graduating with a major in theater arts in 1987 and moving to Los Angeles. She made her film debut with a brief role in 1990's Flatliners. This was soon followed with lead roles in multiple major feature films, the first of which was the 1991 comedy Doc Hollywood, in which she co-starred with as well as fellow TNG guest actor David Ogden Stiers. Also appearing in this film were fellow Star Trek alumni Jordan Lund and Time Winters. Warner starred opposite comedian in 1992's Mr. Saturday Night, a film which also featured an appearance by Tim Russ. This was followed with roles in the 1993 comedy-drama Indian Summer, the 1994 science fiction thriller The Puppet Masters (co-starring Sam Anderson, Todd Bryant, Nicholas Cascone, J. Patrick McCormack, Andrew Robinson, and Michael Shamus Wiles), and the cult 1995 comedy Tommy Boy (also featuring Zach Grenier), in which she played the coworker and love interest of the goofy main character, played by the late . From 1999 through 2001, Julie Warner starred as Danni Lipton on the CBS television series Family Law along with Christopher McDonald and Salli Elise Richardson. She also directed two episodes of this series, including one with Richard Herd. From 2003 through 2006, she had a recurring role as Megan O'Hara on the drama series Nip/Tuck. During her time on this series, she has worked with the likes of Jonathan del Arco, Ellen Geer, Jerry Hardin, Famke Janssen, Clyde Kusatsu, and Ruth Williamson. Warner also starred as 's wife on the recent improvisation series The Private Life of a Public Nuisance. Her other TV credits include a brief recurring role on Party of Five (including one episode with Olivia d'Abo) and guest spots on Herman's Head (starring Molly Hagan), Scrubs (starring Ken Jenkins), and House (starring Jennifer Morrison). Her most recent film credit is the 2006 teen gymnastics comedy Stick It. She will next be seen in the sports film Forever Strong, in which she and Neal McDonough play husband and wife. Other Trek connections *''21 Jump Street'' episode "Come from the Shadows" (1989) with Tony Plana and Barbara Tarbuck *''Stolen: One Husband'' (1990 TV movie) with Bruce Davison and Jack Shearer *''Mr. Murder'' (1998 TV movie) with Jim Beaver, K Callan, Stephanie Niznik, Richard Riehle, Bill Smitrovich, Barbara Tarbuck, and Dell Yount *''Just Legal'' pilot episode (2005) with Raphael Sbarge *''Just Legal'' episode "The Runner" (2005) with Raphael Sbarge and Michael McGrady *''House, MD'' episode "Need To Know" with Jennifer Morrison External links * * * Warner, Julie Warner, Julie de:Julie Warner es:Julie Warner